


Like He Does Everything Else

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, It was supposed to be crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: The one where Yuzuru discovers Michal's less stressed because of marriage.OrYuzuru tells Javier to marry him. For skating reasons, obviously.





	Like He Does Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a crackfic, this came out instead. Oh well
> 
> Hope you like it!

_“Do you think that you are more relaxed the older you get?”_

_“I think so, because I'm not really thinking about skating as the main thing you know that needs to stress me out I have a wife for that.”_ Everyone in the room laughed. _“No, she would kill me._ “More laughs. “ _But now she, I think that's the one thing that makes me a little bit more relaxed, you know? I have something else to look for when I'm when I come home, and I do different things, I don't have skating in my head all the time, so I think that helps the most.”_

Yuzuru couldn’t get Michal’s words out of his head.

See, the thing was, it sounded logical.

If you cleared your head and had someone supporting you unconditionally when you got home, you would be able to put more feeling into your performance, and also be more present during your training.

So he was now a man on a mission.

“Let’s get marry.” He blurted out, cutting Javier off as he explained something about a football match.

“What?”

“I say let’s get marry.”

“Yuzu, where is this even coming from?”

“You don’t want marry me? You don’t love me?”

“Of course I love you, cariño, but you came out of nowhere with that idea. Now, will you stop trying to distract me and tell me where you got this idea from?”

Yuzuru sighed, setting his laptop on the mattress and laying on his side, face half covered by a pillow.

“Michal say something in press conference and it make me think. He say wife help him be less stress because he come home and think of not skating, but other.”

“So you would marry me only to better your skating?” He could see Javier’s expression getting darker. He was getting upset.

“It not only that.” He confessed before he lost his courage. “I…” Yuzuru bit his lips. He had never said it out loud.

“Yuzu…”

“I think how nice it be to come home and you are there. How we can be family, and support with each other.” He looked up, trying to stop the tears. “I think how much I love you and marry is a way to stay together and show you I love you and every day. Live with you, sleep with you, share thing not skating with you, raise cat together, get old with you, and have children and they get old and have family, and love you until we old and die.”

Javier stared at him through the screen, a soft look in his eyes.

“Oh, Yuzu. How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Long time? I fall in love young, and want Javi, and now I with Javi. That Javi love me is most important than any medal.”

“I love you too, so much.”

Yuzuru smiled at his boyfriend, forgetting about his silly idea and telling him all about the way he had gotten the most amazing Pooh with an Origin costume that he had decided to keep.

 

 

 

 

 

He arrived in Toronto early in the morning, and made his way out of the airport guiding a sleepy and ill Junhwan by the shoulders.

He knew he tended to act overprotective over the kid, he was just so cute and adorable he couldn’t help but want to take care of him. And thankfully Junhwan not only understood, but also loved to be pampered by his elders, so he was very willing to let himself be babied by Yuzuru.

“Text me the second you get home understand?” He said, helping him into a taxi.

“Yes mum.” Junhwan answered smiling.

“Okay, now go rest, you earn it.”

He said goodbye to Brian and Ghislain, getting into his own taxi and starting the way back home.

He fished his keys out of the backpack pocket he had shoved them into, and opened the door to his house. His mum was in Japan, a suggestion he himself had made, as he told her he needed to learn to handle things by himself, so she would spend some time with him and some time at home to begin the process of slowly getting used to being alone.

He frowned when he heard noises inside the house.

Other than the cat, there should’ve been no one in.

The cat? Yes, the cat. Effie had been staying with him since she did not like international flights, and loved Yuzuru, so the decision was easy, and now Javier liked to joke they had shared custody of “the child”.

“Effie?” A meow answered him, and Effie came rushing to greet him. Sometimes he really thought she might have been a dog in a previous life, judging by how she reacted to things. “Hello beautiful, how are you doing?” He gave her a good pet, Effie purring the entire time, and noticed there was something attached to her collar. “What is this, kitty?” It was a piece of paper, he tucked it out and unfolded it.

 

**_Look up_ **

 

 

He quickly did as told, and dropped everything in shock.

“HABI!” He run towards his boyfriend, burying himself into his hug, squeezing the life out of him.

“Surprise!” Javier leant back, grasping his face between his hands and kissing him deeply, nipping at his lower lip and quickly soothing the abused skin with his tongue. “I missed you so much.”

“You no say you come to Toronto. I think you still in Spain.”

“There was something that couldn’t wait.”

Javier broke the hug, and handed him a piece of paper.

“Open it and read it.”

Yuzuru looked at him in wonder, but quickly followed the instructions.

It was a receipt.

The amount that was paid had been struck out with black Sharpie, along with the price of the actual thing.

February 20, 2018, it read.

Yuzuru, puzzled by the thing, looked towards Javier confusedly.

“What bill for?”

“It’s for something I on my way home from Korea before the Gala.” He stepped back a little. “I saw it and thought: It’s perfect, it’s the perfect thing and I bought it.” He took Yuzuru’s hand and deposited something there. Yuzuru looked down.

It was a ring.

He gasped.

“I know it’s not a medal, but it’s gold and round, and it represents all the love I feel for you.” Yuzuru’s eyes were pooling with tears. “I’ve been thinking to myself since that day ‘it’s too soon, we’re too young, and what if I freak him out’ but now I know it was silly of me. I should’ve know Yuzuru Hanyu falls in love like he does everything else in his life, putting his all into it, and committing to it until it kills him. So, I’ll ask something.”

He took the ring from Yuzuru’s hand, and tugged him closer, resting his forehead against Yuzuru’s.

“Hanyu Yuzuru, please marry me.”

Yuzuru broke down and started crying, nodding his head like crazy and crying even harder when Javier put the ring on his finger.

Javier laughed happily and dried his tears, giving him short, sweet kisses as he told Yuzuru how much he loved him.

 

 

He was glad his mum was not in the country that night.

He still couldn’t look at Effie in the eye the next morning, body covered in marks and plastered against Javier’s back as the other cooked them lunch.

Everything was sore, a combination of the competition and the celebration.

And if he couldn’t stop wincing the next few days during training?

It was totally worth it.

 

 

 

 

“This question is for Yuzuru. We’ve seen you so much more relaxed the last few competitions, could you tells us what generated that change?”

“I think… uhhhm… having things to do not skating… and people who love you is helped. I thankful for come home and disconnect and think of things not skating. It really help. Yes.”

 

Javier smiled from where he was standing next to Brian at the back of the room, touching his ring absent-mindedly.

Yuzuru looked up, his hand going to his neck where his own ring hanged from a chain.

Yes, it had definitely helped.


End file.
